


The Test

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [24]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Boss…" Tony grinned crookedly, like he was drunk, and leaned heavily on Gibbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of 'The Promise' series. It is chapter number 24.

**The Test**

Gibbs opened his front door and discovered Abby standing there with her arms wrapped around someone – a man. She practically fell inside, crying, "Gibbs, Gibbs! I can't handle him on my own and he's really heavy when he's like this and…"

Gibbs reached out to catch the man, and immediately knew who he was holding in his arms. "Tony!"

"Hey, Boss…" Tony grinned crookedly, like he was drunk, and leaned heavily on Gibbs.

"What the hell?" After not seeing Tony for a year and a half, this was a shock.

Abby warned, "Watch out for his ribs!"

Tony was unnaturally pale with a sheen of perspiration coating his face. His hair was sticking out in a way that a normal Tony would never allow, but the worst thing was his eyes. They were red-rimmed as if he hadn't slept in days, and sort of glassy, and he kept blinking slowly.

Gibbs adjusted his grip and got Tony into the living room, where he slumped on the couch, curling into himself with a groan, arms wrapped protectively around his belly.

"What's wrong with him?" Gibbs demanded.

"He wouldn't tell me. Some sort of procedure," said Abby. "Wait, they gave me his paperwork and meds." She drew papers out of her handbag and handed them to Gibbs, who sat on the coffee table to look them over.

Abby pulled pill containers and an inhaler out of a pharmacy bag as she talked. "They called me from Bethesda and said he needed a ride. He was pretty out of it."

Despite the medical jargon, Gibbs got the gist of what was going on. It didn't look good. "They did a lung biopsy." He gently pulled Tony's sweater up, exposing a small bandage.

Tony opened his eyes and gave Gibbs a wounded look. "They said it wouldn't hurt."

Gibbs laid a hand on Tony's shoulder and asked gently, "Tony, where's Tim?"

After a fleeting look of guilt, Tony said, "Home?"

Gibbs exchanged a look with Abby, who asked, "You mean he's…not _here_? But he's your husband!"

Tony shook his head tiredly. "I'm fine."

Gibbs almost exploded but somehow he managed to keep his tone calm. "This says you have _surgery_ on Monday."

Tony coughed. "I'm Brad's pet. Project. Gonna cut it out. Tumor."

Gibbs attempted to ask the obvious but he choked on the words.

"Thora-- thorasic--," Tony said haltingly.

"Thoracoscopic surgery," Abby said. "Three small holes. They use general anesthesia and a camera. Better than cracking his chest."

_Christ_. "It's late. C'mon, Tony. Up."

Tony clung to him and asked hopefully, "We going to bed, Jethro?"

_Oh, Tony_.

The guest room had twin beds. "Abby, you sleep in here with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid in the night."

While Abby was using the bathroom, Gibbs tucked Tony in. At least he didn't seem to be in pain any more. He couldn't help it, he had to kiss Tony's forehead, whispering, "Night, Tony."

Tony sighed, "Jethro," and closed his eyes.

< • > end < • >  
 


End file.
